greenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrapheap Scavengers
Introduction Search the Scrapyard (card grid) to find the best parts of given types and collect them. Goal To pick the cards matching your symbol tiles that have the highest point values. Setup Shuffle the cards and lay them out face down in a 9x6 grid. Each player should mix up 1 set of six tiles and draw 1-4 tiles depending on desired game duration. Keep these Hidden! Each player should take all of the cubes of one color Play Peek Rounds For each of the tiles drawn during set up there will be 1 peek round. All players take turns rolling 2 dice to determine peek order, highest roll is first. The first player then rolls both dice one more time to determine how many peeks may be made per player. Each players may choose to spend 1 cube to gain 1 additional peek, spent cubes are put aside for the rest of the game. Immediately after peeking the current player may place and/or move up to 2 of their cubes on any cards, even those with other cubes on them. Players may not peek at a card under another player's cube. After everyone has peeked and placed all players may place and/or move 2 of their cubes in turn order. Cubes remain on the field unless acted upon by a player, limiting which cards can be observed during the later peek rounds. Points collection round - 2 modes of collection: Public and Stealth Mode If playing in Public Mode - All players reveal their tiles at the beginning of the points collection round and all cards collected are revealed If Playing in Stealth Mode - Tiles are kept hidden until scoring at the end of the game, and face down cards collected are not revealed Each player will stack 2 cubes as their player pawn and place next to a corner of their choosing (so that their first move will take them onto the corner card). The player with the most cubes on the field will go first (in the event of a tie, roll one die, highest roll goes first) For each turn: number of cubes in your possession + 2 = action points for that turn. Action points can be spent according to the following: Move to the next card to the left, right,up or down (sliding across gaps in the grid) - 1 AP Flip 1 card - 1AP Claim your cube - 2AP Move a clear card to your hand (can be face up or face down)- 2AP Claim an opponent's cube - 3AP Each player has 4 turns per tile to clear as much from the field as they can. Winner The game ends when all players have completed their turns in the point collection phase, and the player with the highest score wins. Scoring: Total point values for each card in your hand matching your tiles + 1 Point for each of cube in your possession - Total point values for each card in your hand that does not match your tiles. Category:Games Category:Original games Category:Car themed games Category:2-player games Category:3-player games Category:4-player games Category:Memory games Category:MMX